


Call Anytime

by Hock_hug



Series: 52 Weeks of Hockey [13]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pining, contract bs, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 21:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15938453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hock_hug/pseuds/Hock_hug
Summary: Tyler gets frustrated by his contact negotiations, Jamie wants him to stay





	Call Anytime

Jamie could've cried. Jamie did cry, but god knows he wouldn't admit it for anything. Well, maybe not anything. Maybe a playoff run. Maybe a cup. Maybe knowing that Tyler would still be on the team in a year. Getting calls from Tyler wasn't weird, but hearing the sniffling on the other line told him that this call would be a bit different. He let Tyler cry for as long as he needed and listened to him rant about his damn contract and how scared he was of having to find a new home, again. 

"What did I do, Jamie?" Tyler had asked between sobs. "I didn't think I did anything wrong this time. I tried so hard, J, I promise I tried, I really did."

After assuring Tyler that he hadn't done anything wrong and comforting him until he hung up, Jamie cried. Tyler had found a home in Dallas, a home he had hoped so much to keep, and now he might lose it. Jamie might lose Tyler. 

It wasn't as Tyler knew how he felt. Jamie would never put that on him, unless he knew for sure that he felt the same way. Sometimes he thought Tyler might, but that was probably just him projecting. Jamie wished it wasn't. 

\----

Media day was always a blast, but Jamie just wanted to be alone with Tyler. By the time they made it back to the hotel room they managed to get booked together, it was past midnight and both of them just wanted to sleep. It wasn't long before Jamie was comfortably tucked in, Tyler finishing up in the bathroom. Tyler came out slowly, and stopped beside his bed before gently sitting down. Jamie let the tense silence go on for a few seconds before he tugged Tyler down and pulled the covers over him. Tyler immediately snuggled against him, and Jamie marveled at the way the tension just seemed to melt out of his body. Jamie held him close, letting Tyler get comfortable. This wasn't the first time they'd done this, they'd end up like this on most roadies after long games. It was something Jamie found himself looking forward to. 

Tyler sighed before pulling back. 

"Jamie, I'll miss you," he said softly, fighting back tears. "If they don’t resign me, I just want you to know that I'll miss you."

Jamie was momentarily speechless, partially from plain exhaustion, partially from the sincerity in Tyler's words. 

"I'll do whatever it takes to keep you here, Tyler. This is you home," he responded, pulling him closer again. 

"Thank you, Jamie."

They laid there, tucked against each other, holding each other as Tyler's breathing evened out and he fell asleep. Before Jamie followed him, he kissed Tyler's forehead and whispered, "I love you."


End file.
